


Haircuts

by polola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hair Pulling, KagaAo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polola/pseuds/polola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine never really cared what his hair looked like, as long as it wasn't in the way of playing basketball.</p><p>Alternatively titled "Hair: The American Tribal Love-Rock Musical"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pueppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pueppie/gifts).



> Happy Very Very Late Birthday Pueppie!
> 
> I actually started writing this when Skype told me it was your birthday, but then spring semester started and kicked my ass into space, so it's late. Still, I hope you like it!
> 
> I based this on her comic, which you can find on her tumblr: http://pueppiesblog.tumblr.com/post/105833258883/so-heres-my-version-of-the-reason-why-aomine-let

* * *

 

          Aomine collapsed onto his boyfriend, soft gasps still escaping him. He turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on Kagami's temple, then nuzzled into him, ready to fall asleep.  
  
          "Hey, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wake up to dried cum on my chest," Kagami said.  
  
          "Too tired," Aomine mumbled.  
  
          Heaving a long suffering sigh, Kagami shifted underneath him, grabbing Aomine's hips and lifting him up. Aomine involuntarily whined as Kagami's cock slipped out of him, quickly rolling off and away when Kagami started to chuckle.  
  
          He started to doze off as the sink began running in the bathroom, but was jolted awake by a warm and wet wash cloth on his chest. Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine's hair as he cleaned him up, gently brushing his short bangs away from his forehead. Aomine watched him through half-closed eyes, relishing the attention, tilting his head into Kagami's touch.  
  
          Kagami tossed the washcloth into his laundry bin before lying beside Aomine on the bed, still caressing him, a strange look on his face. If Kagami wasn't so stupid, Aomine would have figured that he was lost in thought. Whatever. His eyes slowly began to drift shut, before being interrupted by Kagami again.  
  
          "Wanna know what I'm thinking about?" he asked.  
  
          Aomine kept his eyes shut. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."  
  
          "I'd like you to let your hair grow," Kagami continued without a beat.  
  
          "Seriously?" Aomine slowly opened his eyes so he could look incredulously at his boyfriend. "You're thinking about my hairstyle? So lame."  
  
          Kagami leaned closer, the beginnings of a grin on his face. Aomine didn't like that one bit.  
  
          "Should I tell you why?"  
  
          Aomine wanted to smack that shit-eating grin right off his face. So annoying. "God, just spill it already!"  
  
          Kagami's fingernails ran over his scalp, making Aomine shiver as he pulled him closer, their noses almost brushing.  
  
          "So I can pull on it-"  
  
          "What?!"  
  
          "-while-" he could feel the heat of Kagami's breath against his lips. "-I fuck you from behind."  
  
          It took about three seconds for Aomine to lose his shit. He jolted upright, burying his face in his hands to hide the red coloring his cheeks.  
  
          "I can't believe you just said that!" he hissed. Kagami snorted, rolling over.  
  
          "And I can't believe you're such a virgin," he said with a sigh. Aomine removed one of his hands from his face to give Kagami a whack, which only earned him a laugh.  
  
          "I-I-I'm not! We just did it!" he sputtered, which only made Kagami laugh harder. God, Kagami could be so embarrassing sometimes. Still, he sank down back under the covers, burying his face into the nape of Kagami's neck. Kagami grabbed the hand wrapped around his waist and threaded their fingers together, so, even though he was irritated, Aomine was smiling to himself as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
  
          Kagami didn't bring it up again, and Aomine didn't even remember their conversation until a few weeks later, when his mom was poking around his room to get at his dirty laundry while he was doing "homework" on his bed.  
  
          "Daiki, your hair's getting long again. When's the last time you got it cut?"  
  
          He looked up from his homework to peer into his mirror. His bangs had passed the middle of his forehead.  
  
          "Don't remember," he said, turning back to his books.  
  
          "I'll give you a trim once I'm done here. Why can't you ever do your own laundry?"  
  
          "Homework."  
  
          "With your grades? I wasn't born yesterday. And I can see that magazine under your textbook." She threw one of his clean sweatshirts he had left on the floor at him, nailing him in the back of the head.  
  
          "Ouch, ma!"  
  
          "Why can't you be more like Kagami-kun? Such a nice boy, taking care of housework by himself and-"  
  
          As his mom continued raving about how Kagami was perfect, Aomine looked back into the mirror, pulling the sweatshirt off of his now mussed up hair.  
  
          Kagami...Kagami had told him to grow out his hair. So he could...Aomine bit his lip. Kagami was always so filthy, but the idea had some appeal. Unbidden, an image came to his mind of Kagami's hands, big and rough, winding into his hair before pulling it back, making his back arch as Kagami thrust into him, again and again and-fuck, his mom was still in his room. He shook the thoughts from his head, but couldn't stop himself from looking into the mirror again.  
  
          "Hey, ma..." he began, "You don't have to cut my hair today. I kind of want to see what it looks like a little longer."  
  
          She shrugged. "If you want to look like a delinquent, that's your choice."  
  
          Giving his hair an experimental tug, Aomine wondered if there was a way to make hair grow faster.

 

* * *

 

  
          Several months later, when Kagami swung open the door to his apartment, Aomine actually stood still and stared rather than barging in like he always did.  
  
          "Your...your hair," he said, certain he was gaping like a fish.  
  
          To his surprise, Kagami turned a bit pink. His eyes shifted away from Aomine's. "Uh, yeah, I went to get it cut today and the hairdresser went a little too short," he said. His eyes flickered back to Aomine's. "I know it's weird, but it'll grow back soon."  
  
          "No!" Aomine exclaimed, a little too quickly. He cautiously raised a hand to run a hand through Kagami's bristly hair, holding him still. Kagami tilted his head. "Um, it-it's fine. You look...nice." If Aomine was being honest, Kagami looked a lot better than nice. He had always liked when Kagami pushed his hair out of his face because...well, because he liked Kagami's face. A lot. Not for the first time, he realized how handsome his boyfriend was. Now, Aomine could see more of that face all the time. He wanted to kiss him all over. "I like it," he finished.  
  
          Kagami broke into one of his dazzling smiles that always made Aomine's chest feel tight. "Really?" he asked, as he reached out to cup Aomine's face in his hands.  
  
          "Mmhmm," he said, nuzzling into Kagami's palms. "Just don't get too cocky. I'm still better looking."  
  
          He could hear the laughter in Kagami's voice as he said, "Sure thing," but Aomine didn't mind because then Kagami was kissing him, pulling him into his apartment and kicking the door closed behind them. He pushed Kagami towards the couch, only stopping to hastily take off his shoes because Kagami was anal retentive like that and leaving his shoes on would significantly reduce his chances of getting laid.  
  
          When that was finished, Kagami was sitting on the couch, just looking at him as he stood in front of him.  
  
          “What?” Aomine asked irritably. Why couldn’t Kagami be normal and just make out with him?  
  
          “Nothing really,” Kagami said. “I just noticed, your hair’s different too. It’s grown a lot longer.”  
  
          Aomine shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Yeah, I guess it’s been a while since I’ve gotten it cut.” Like hell was he gonna tell Kagami that it was on purpose. “Is there a problem?”  
  
          “Not at all. Come here.” Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Aomine stepped towards Kagami anyway, climbing onto his lap and trying to kiss him again. Kagami dodged all of his attempts. “Stop squirming, let me see you!” Sighing, Aomine settled down on Kagami’s thighs, looking down vaguely in the direction of Kagami’s crotch in order to avoid eye contact. Kagami put a finger under Aomine’s chin to tilt his head up. The corners of his mouth rose when their eyes finally met, and Aomine could feel his face heating up at the look of naked adoration on his boyfriend’s face. With his free hand, Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair. “It really suits you,” Kagami murmured. Aomine’s eyelids fluttered as Kagami pulled him closer to press their lips together again, this time opening his mouth and sliding their tongues together.  
  
          Before Aomine lost himself in the heat of their kisses, he pulled back. Kagami was being his usual sweet self, but he didn’t want that right now. For months he had been imagining it, fingering himself in the shower while his other hand tugged at his hair, pretending it was Kagami behind him. He knew that they both liked it rough, and more often than not both ended up covered in bites and bruises after a night together. But now, with Kagami in front of him, he lost his nerve and burrowed his face into Kagami’s neck.  
  
          “Why are you so shy today?” Kagami asked. Aomine couldn’t really answer. He didn’t know why. Usually he said what he wanted and never gave a shit about what people thought, but Kagami was different. Aomine didn’t know what he would do if Kagami disapproved of him, if he didn’t want him, if he thought Aomine was gross. Kagami had been the one to originally bring up his hair, but Kagami also made Aomine feel all vulnerable and shit, like he was unsteady on his feet and Kagami was the only one who could hold him up.  
  
          Kagami’s hands running through his hair again jolted him from his thoughts. God, his hands. “I’m not shy,” he managed to say.  
  
          “Yeah, okay. Tell me what’s on your mind, then.”  
  
          “Fine!” Aomine said, and sat up to look at Kagami again. “I, um, do you…remember what you said…”  
  
          Kagami blinked, bemused.  
  
          Oh, fuck it.  
  
          “Kagami, I want you to pull my hair.” He couldn’t read Kagami’s expression. “When, you know, when we do it,” he added quickly.  
  
          For a moment, Aomine thought that he was going to be laughed at, but then he noticed the way Kagami’s cheeks slowly turned bright red.

          "Did you…did you grow your hair out just to have a new way of having sex with me?" he asked.

          Aomine scowled. “That wasn’t the _only_ reason.” Kagami raised a brow. “Well, okay, it was the main reason, but…look, if you’re not into it-”

          Suddenly, Kagami’s fingers tightened in Aomine’s hair and yanked his head back by the hair, exposing his neck. Aomine sucked in a breath as Kagami’s mouth went to work on his neck, sucking and biting as Aomine squirmed at the sudden onslaught of stimulation.  
  
          “You’re going to kill me someday, I swear,” Kagami panted as his licked his way back up to Aomine’s mouth, both of his hands cradling Aomine’s head tightly. Aomine gasped at the bite of Kagami’s fingernails on his scalp, the feeling lingering as those hands ran down his body to grab his ass roughly, lifting him up. Aomine wrapped his arms and legs around Kagami as he stood and headed towards the bedroom. Normally Aomine would complain that he didn’t need to be carried, Kagami could hurt his knees like that and if he couldn’t play basketball what he was good for? But for some reason he couldn't voice anything but a happy sigh at the feeling of Kagami’s warm arms wrapped around him.  
  
          His back soon met the sheets on the bed, Kagami laying him down carefully before he disentangled himself from Aomine's limbs and pulled away to grab supplies from his cabinet. He tossed them on the bed and strutted back to Aomine, peeling his shirt off when he saw Aomine staring. Not one to be outdone, Aomine followed suit. Kagami placed his hands on Aomine's biceps, laying him back on the bed and covering his body with his own.  
  
          Aomine released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding as Kagami's bare skin slid against his, faintly brushing their nipples together, shivering as Kagami kissed his way to his ear, taking his earlobe into his hot, wet mouth.  
  
          "Taiga," he breathed.  
  
          Kagami blew against his ear. "Daiki," he whispered, he voice shaky. He thrust down, brushing their erections together once, twice, before pushing himself off of Aomine and moving down to unbutton his own pants.  
  
          Aomine stared at Kagami pulling out his own cock, confused. Kagami, like the annoying asshole he was, enjoyed taking things slow when he topped, teasing Aomine until he was begging and ready to cream himself. Kagami didn’t normally get his cock out until he had stripped down and kissed every inch of Aomine’s skin.  
  
          He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could, Kagami grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upright to press their lips into a sloppy kiss. Aomine strained against the hold on his hair, wanting to feel more.  
  
          "Daiki," Kagami said, pulling Aomine’s lips just out of reach of his own. "Suck me."  
  
          He should have argued, and he totally would have, but…Kagami looked so hot right now, and his fingers felt so nice tangled in his hair like that, so really, all Aomine could do was whimper and pull against his hold. He allowed himself to be tugged down to face Kagami’s erection with minimal struggling.  
  
          Licking his lips, Aomine looked up at Kagami. His boyfriend was staring back down at him, eyes dark with want. _Because of me, he wants me_ , Aomine thought to himself gleefully. Kagami loosened his hold on his hair, running his fingers through it while the other held his cock steady.  
  
          Aomine trailed his wet lips over the tip, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards when Kagami shuddered. He gently pulled Kagami’s hand off of his cock and brought it to rest on his head, weaving their fingers together with each other and his hair. Extracting his own hand, he gave Kagami a meaningful look before diving down and licking him base to tip.  
  
            Catching on, Kagami tightened his grip, jerking Aomine back by the hair. Aomine licked his lips before opening his mouth wide. Kagami thrust forward, slowly at first, allowing Aomine time to slick him up with saliva before pushing in deeper, nudging the back of Aomine’s throat. He had Aomine’s hair wrapped around his fingers, using it to push him down the length of his cock and hold him there before pulling him up roughly to let him barely catch his breath before thrusting in again.  
  
          Aomine relaxed into Kagami's grip, letting him use him. He felt safe in that grip. Kagami was always deliberate in his movements, rough, but careful, watching closely for any signs of pain.  
  
          "Look at me," Kagami choked out. Aomine moaned at the roughness in his voice and quickly obeyed.  
  
          Kagami's face was flushed from exertion. He slowed down his movements, giving Aomine the chance to really feel the expanse of his cock, the smooth texture, the firm tugging on his hair. Aomine wrapped a hand around his own dick. Kagami gasped.  
  
          "Daiki," he breathed, moving a hand from his hair down to cup his cheek. "You're so gorgeous like this." Aomine preened at the words, but it was short lived, as Kagami suddenly yanked him off his cock, pushing him back down to the bed. Almost squeaking in surprise, Aomine let go of his cock and flailed his arms as he was pushed down. Kagami caught his wrists and pinned them to the bed.  
  
          "That was an interesting noise, Daiki, think you can make it again?"  
  
          "You're lucky I didn't bite your dick off by accident," Aomine groused. "Warn a man next time."  
  
          Kagami laughed before leaning down to kiss him, giving Aomine a quick nip on his lower lip before sitting back up, releasing his wrists.  
  
          "Well then, you can do this one yourself. Hands and knees."  
  
          Aomine glared, but his heart rate sped up as he turned himself over. He liked this position, although he would never admit that he enjoyed being so vulnerable.  
  
          Kagami's hands ghosted up his calves, his thighs, and finally came to rest on his ass before giving it a squeeze. Aomine's breath hitched.  
  
           One of the hands on his ass disappeared for a moment. Aomine's hair stood on end as he heard the pop of the lube cap being flicked open. The hand came back with slick fingers to rub between his cheeks. Aomine arched his back, as if to tell Kagami to get on with it.  
  
          Kagami understood. They communicated best physically, after all.  
  
          His free hand traveled up to back to wind into Aomine's hair, just holding it, before pushing two fingers into him. Crying out at the unexpected stretch, Aomine instinctively tried to pull away, but that only caused his back to arch up further as Kagami held his hair tight. Aomine could feel Kagami’s eyes all over him as they stayed like that for a moment. He shifted, spreading his legs wider.

          Kagami twisted his fingers. Aomine groaned as they rubbed against his walls, pushing back to try and get them deeper. “Taiga, hurry _up_.”

          There was a hitch in Kagami’s breath before he added another finger. Aomine grinned. “Eager, aren’t we?” he said.

          “I’m not the one who’s practically fucking himself on my fingers,” Kagami said.

          “I wouldn’t have to if you actually _did_ any – oh, _fuck!_ ”

          Before Aomine could finish his sentence, Kagami pulled Aomine’s hair to the side, exposing his neck, bit down on it, and pressed his fingers right onto Aomine’s prostate. He set a quick pace, Aomine meeting his fingers halfway, moaning wantonly. Kagami didn’t let go of his hair, continuing his assault on his neck, Kagami’s hot breath against his skin giving him the chills between sucks and licks. Aomine reached back an arm to grab red hair. Kagami released his own hold on Aomine’s hair.

          “I’m ready,” he gasped. “Come on, give it to me.”

          Kagami paused. Usually the bastard liked to make Aomine beg for it, so Aomine was surprised when he simply pressed another kiss against his neck and said, “Yeah, you’re ready,” before removing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against Aomine’s hole.

          “Ah, wait. Condom,” Kagami said as he pulled away. Aomine shook his head.

          “No. Do it.”

          “Are…are you sure?”

          “Do it.”

          They rarely did it raw, but Aomine couldn’t wait another minute. Hesitantly, Kagami’s hands gripped his hips, spreading him open before pressing in.

          “Daiki,” he breathed. Aomine shivered at the sound of his voice, sinking to his elbows while trying to push back onto Kagami’s cock faster. He wanted to feel all of him.

          Kagami’s hand found its way back up, gently pushing Aomine’s bangs away from his forehead with his warm and slightly sweaty palm.

          “Hey, calm down. It’s almost all the way in.”

          “Just shut up and fuck me already.”

          Although he couldn’t see Kagami’s grin, he just _knew_ it was there. Kagami’s hold on his hair went from gentle to harsh as he pulled Aomine into a kneeling position, bending him back so far back it almost hurt. His other hand stroked Aomine’s jaw as he crushed their lips together and thrust completely into Aomine. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, their kiss becoming wetter and sloppier. Slowly, Kagami pulled out, then pushed back in, Aomine feeling every inch.

          Kagami extracted himself from their kiss, letting Aomine fall back to his elbows. He kept a hand in Aomine’s hair while the other gripped his hip. His slow, hard thrusts began to pick up speed.

          Normally, Kagami was the more vocal of the two of them, regardless of who was topping. But when Kagami pulled roughly at his hair and thrust into him at a perfect angle, Aomine cried out loud enough to cover up even Kagami’s voice. He wouldn't last very long at this rate.

          “Dai, let out your voice more, you sound so good. I love it. Love you,” Kagami said breathlessly, little sounds coming from the back of his throat as he moved his hips even faster, shaking the bed. Aomine felt his ears turning red.

          “Keep going,” he gritted out, trying not to let any more moans escape and failing. He was really too far gone to care, though, and moved his hips back to meet Kagami’s thrusts. As sound of their skin slapping together filled the room, the pulsing in Aomine’s lower body grew urgent.

          Kagami reached around him to stroke his cock, once, twice, and with one final stroke he pulled on Aomine’s hair, and that was it. He was gone, gasping Kagami’s name. He vaguely registered Kagami cursing as he clenched around him, pulling them over the edge together.

          After their breathing calmed down, Kagami pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him. Aomine rolled over on his side to face him, taking pride in the blissed out look still on his face.

          “That was hot,” Kagami said.

          “Yeah. Let’s do it again sometime. Soon,” he said, then after a moment, added, “But not tonight, my head fucking hurts.”

          Kagami ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair, massaging his scalp. “I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I came inside.”

          “S’okay. Just clean me up. Right now.”

          Kagami grumbled, “Spoiled brat,” before sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. Before he could stand up to go get a towel, Aomine grabbed his wrist. Kagami turned to look at him.

          “Hey…” Aomine averted his eyes. “I love you too.”

          Kagami’s eyes lit up, and he bent over to plant a soft kiss Aomine’s cheek. And another on his forehead. And one on his nose. And one on his lips, too. “I love you so much,” he said.

          Aomine groaned. “I know, you said that already, you sap. Now go get a towel and clean me up.”

          Kagami gave him a light slap on the arm before he went off to do just that, smiling all the way.

          Despite himself, Aomine smiled too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while I've written these two. Hope it's at least a little in character.
> 
> Also, I'm going to hell for posting this on Easter, but what can ya do.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
